


Him

by sugar_star



Series: Haikyuu!! x Reader [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, it's short and kinda dumb, just plug in ur fav friends, just to maybe cheer someone up, new years drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_star/pseuds/sugar_star
Summary: He makes everything okay, even if it's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I wanted to write something for new years but im tired so I dribbled out a little no character thing.
> 
> Just imagine your favorite character guys, anyone at all, and maybe enjoy the thought,,

Sometimes, people liked to tell you that you didn't mean anything. They looked at you and gave you either disdain or fake smiles. Those were the people you didn't want in your life, but seemed to find you anyways. Found you, pulled you into their sorrows and painful words, beat you down until you felt like there was nothing. There was no reason to be here, in this horrible, painful world.

There were people who said they believed in you. Said they loved you. You didn't know what to do with that. So you pushed it away until it was fleeting and less meaningful, until it was too late to realise it was all true to a point. They started to call you selfish. Too full of yourself to see around whatever so called anxiety hazed the kindness they tried to deal to your undeserving self. They were right to think that way, you'd told yourself. Over and over.

But that wasn't the case.

When you met him, everything changed. He smiled at you with warmth and sincerity. Made you laugh, held you when it became too much, when you cried and lashed out, when your mind went rampant with self hate and reminded you of whatever little mistakes you had made. He was there, through everything. A vice, a comforting, kind soul. Even if he had some rough spots of his own, he was there, you were there, you were both together in a space of comfort and companionable silence.

It wasn't perfect, but it was good, and wholesome. He would give you the world and you would return with the moon and stars. And when he held you, wrapped in blankets, drifting in and out of heat lulling sleep, you felt like nothing could ever be so bad. You found yourself smiling, cozying up to him, watching with hazy eyes as the year drifted into the early morn of the new one you could face together.

Face it with him.

Face it with hopes and smiles and tears that came from overcoming, and not being overwhelmed. You could do it.

So long as it was with him.


End file.
